La historia de un simple tipo loco
by Gaburieru524
Summary: El guardia de seguridad y su superior mientras ordenaban los objetos recolectados para aquella atracción de horror se toparon con una cinta de audio que contaba una historia que los dejo sorprendidos...


**La historia de un simple tipo loco...**

Notas del autor: este fic no tiene que ser tomado como una teoría, este fic debe ser tomado como un gran fracaso :v

* * *

Aquella atracción de horror, _Fazbear's Fright: The horror atraction_ , estaba apunto de abrir sus puertas. dos personas estaban ordenando lo que era aquel lugar tan oscuro y aterrador...

-oye Charlie, ¿es necesario que te ayude a ordenar? que yo sepa solo me pagas para vigilar este lugar durante la noche- dijo aquel joven de 23 años mirando a su superior que parecía tener unos dos o tres años mas que el.

-oh vamos Kevin, ¿cuantas veces te pedí algo como esto?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa amistosa

-veamos, me tuve que poner esos ridículos disfraces para tu estúpida presentación del proyecto, tuve que ponerme este traje de guardia de seguridad que parece ser del siglo pasado- dijo mientras miraba su ropa, en verdad parecía la de los guardias de Freddy's -y la gota que desbordo el vaso fue que me hicieras acompañarte a ese lugar de mala muerte a recuperar unos cuantos cajones y unos dibujos hechos por unos niños que precisamente no son unos artistas- dijo mientras tiraba en el escritorio aquel blog de dibujos hechos por los niños que antes asistían a aquella pizzeria.

-¡Kevin!- grito mientras que prácticamente se tiraba hacia los dibujos para "ver que estén a salvo" -¡ten mas cuidado! estos son registros históricos sobre la pizzeria, debes ser cuidadoso con ellos y tratarlos como oro, son un patrimonio de una leyenda urbana muy famosa- dijo mientras ponía contra su pecho los dibujos, parecía abrazarlos

-te ves patético...- dijo con sencillez el guardia

-lo se...- dijo mientras ponía con mucho cuidado en el escritorio los dibujos

-si me disculpas debo ir a casa a dormir, ya es muy tarde- dijo el guardia nocturno mientras se daba media vuelta

-¡ey! ¿podrías hacerme un ultimo favor?- pregunto su superior

-no pienso vestirme como un conejo morado... tu y tus fetiches me enferman...-

-no es "esa" clase de favor...- dijo mientras trataba de olvidar la (sexy) imagen mental -quiero que me ayudes a poner los cajones con cintas de vídeo y audio en mi oficina- dijo mientras trataba de levantar uno de los dos cajones con cintas y vídeos

-ufff... okay...- dijo resignado mientras tomaba uno de los cajones

Ambos jóvenes con un poco de esfuerzo llevaron los pesados cajones hacia la oficina que se encontraba al otro lado de la atracción, cuando finalmente habían llegado, Charlie coloco con todo el cuidado del mundo aquel pesado cajón sobre su escritorio e hizo la seña a su compañero para que pusiera sobre el escritorio el cajón que cargaba.

dando un suspiro de cansancio, el joven guardia camino hacia el escritorio, dio un mal paso al pisar aquel piso húmedo por la reciente lluvia y cayo al suelo soltando el pesado cajón que por un mero golpe de suerte no se había roto, solo dejo que una pequeña grabadora saliera del mismo y terminase en el frió suelo...

-¿una grabadora?- dijo confundido Charlie mientras miraba aquella pequeña grabadora en el suelo.

-hooolaaaa ¿no ves que me resbale? me pude haber roto un hueso- trato de llamar la atención Kevin

-los huesos pueden sanar pero joyas históricas como estas son irreparables- dijo Charlie mientras tomaba el cajón y lo ponía en el escritorio, miro la grabadora y la tomo con mucha curiosidad

Kevin vio mal a su compañero mientras trataba de pararse, ya en su cabeza tenia mil pensamientos de su superior en un hospital por haber recibido una paliza... solo agito su cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos mientras con un movimiento veloz le arrebataba la grabadora a Charlie.

-¡ey!- dijo Charlie viendo a su compañero

-idiota...- dijo levemente mientras miraba aquella grabadora y en su trabajo de investigación en ella apretaba el botón de reproducir...

"soy John Becquer, aunque varios compañeros de trabajo me decían el Crazy Guy, no malpiensen, me gustaba que me dijesen así, me daba gracia ademas que hasta los niños que venían al local (Fredbear's family dinner) me decían así ya que yo aveces actuaba casi como un niño ¿que quieren que haga? me sentía vivo al hacer reír a las personas y en especial a los niños que venían, yo era un "entrenador" de animatronics, siendo _Spring Bonnie_ y _Fred The Golden Bear_ a los cuales mas pude controlar. aunque todo pude ser maravilloso en lo que era mi primer trabajo junto con algunos empleados que podría decir eran maravillosos compañeros y amigos, todo se arruino cuando ocurrió algo horrible cerca del local... un niño fue asesinado brutalmente frente al local... un inocente niño que no pasaría de los 10 años... dios, fue lo mas horrible que había visto... yo fui el primer empleado en ver el cuerpo justo después de haber hecho que los demás niños volviesen con sus padres para estar a salvo...

yo... realmente quede afectado después de eso...

después de ese hecho el local cerro y se vendió a unos tipos que decían ser de una cadena de restaurantes familiares llamados Fazzbears enterteinment... esos tipos eran rigurosos con la seguridad y toda la cosa, ademas de que no dejaron que yo me uniera con mis amigos para ser empleado en el nuevo y mejorado local.

termine en la calle y sin dinero para pagar las facturas de mi casa. ellos fueron groseros al no darme mi indemnización o aunque sea un simple "gracias por su gran esfuerzo en el trabajo" ... aunque sea que me dejasen despedirme de mis compañeros... ufff fue horrible... ademas de que por raro que parezca de mi parte... en mi nació un rencor hacia esos tipos... deseaba que su "compañía" fracasara miserablemente y que estuvieran ahora en mi situación... es raro que sintiera rencor... "

luego me encontré con un tipo merodeando en las cercanías de aquel super mejorado local, este tipo parecía ser un ladrón o algo así... lo detuve sin perder tiempo y antes de que pudiera golpearlo el me detuvo y me explico sus intensiones... al escucharlo sonreí... el me dijo que quería robar la pizzeria,,el suficiente dinero como para poder dejarla en bancarrota... parecía una genial idea y una gran venganza de mi parte... le ofrecí mi ayuda...

el dijo que necesitaba algo para poder disfrazarse y pasar desapercibido, le ofrecí la idea de usar uno de los dos trajes que teníamos planeado usar pero que nunca pudimos usar por el incidente que ocurrió... yo podía meterme en el restaurante y robar el traje para luego dárselo para poder el meterse y robar la caja fuerte en la oficina del jefe

cuando el plan se logro y le entregue el traje el sonrió de forma extraña y me confeso que era un guardia que no se sentía satisfecho con su sueldo, ahora solo faltaba que el empezara su turno noche

varias semanas después escuche en la radio de mi auto que había ocurrido dos hechos horribles... un animatronic ataco a un pobre y joven guardia llamado Jeremy dejándolo en coma profundo del cual probablemente nunca despierte y el otro hecho era el brutal asesinato de 5 niños... mi estomago se sintió vació al escuchar que el sospechoso estaba disfrazado de animatronic...

horas después unos policías vinieron a mi casa y me arrestaron... habían visto las grabaciones de seguridad...

Fui condenado a 20 años de prisión... no creyeron de mis testimonios... fui encerrado injustamente...

después de 20 años finalmente estoy libre.. estoy en un trabajo obligatorio como parte de mi libertad condicional... es curioso... este trabajo de verano en Freddy's... es el peor trabajo que me hayan dado... están mas y mas cerca de mi... mi batería se acabo y escucho esa melodía perturbadora otra vez... adiós..."

los dos jóvenes quedaron en shock al terminar de escuchar aquella grabación de audio... estaban realmente sorprendidos de la historia que había narrado aquella voz un tanto entristecida saliendo de aquella pequeña grabadora...

-oh my god... ¡esto es perfecto!- dijo lleno de emoción Charlie

-¿ah?- dijo confundido Kevin

-¿no te das cuenta? acabamos de encontrar evidencia del caso de los niños desaparecidos, de la boca del cómplice del asesino- dijo lleno de emoción

-que yo sepa este sujeto dijo que le llamaban "Crazy Guy" por lo que parece que este tipo estaba loco o algo así...- dijo Kevin

-pero dijo conocer al autor de los crímenes en 1987, esto sin dudas merece ser parte de la atracción- dijo sonriendo de forma alegre

-se nota que estas obsesionado con un hecho que paso hace mas de 30 años atrás...- dijo Kevin ya un tanto cansado de la tonta manera de actuar de su superior

-entiéndeme, esto es una leyenda urbana que a lo mejor paso en verdad... los animatronics a lo mejor si caminaban por la noche gracias a que dentro tenían a los espíritus de los niños asesinados, esa rara marioneta a lo mejor era una especie de alma perdida que los ayudo a renacer como animatronic y el asesino no fue a la cárcel siendo otra persona inocente la condenada... estamos descubriendo la verdad Kevin...- lo dijo con seriedad en su rostro

-si claro...- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta

-en verdad te agradezco tu ayuda- dijo volviendo a sonreír

-si, si, como digas...- dijo sin darle importancia -y ahora si me permites debo irme, mi turno aquí se termino- dijo mientras se retiraba

-espero y vuelvas mañana, te vamos a necesitar mucho-

-volveré si yo quiero...- dijo mientras se retiraba de la oficina

Charlie dio un leve suspiro al ver a su compañero irse, solo esperaba que volviera por otra noche...

-tsundere...- dijo mientras volvía a acomodar algunas cosas, en su cara se notaba una leve sonrisa...

* * *

 **Notas del autor: un fic que sinceramente a nadie le gustara aunque prácticamente utilice el shippeo mas extraño (New Phone Guy X New Security Guard) :v no se si acaso lo cree yo o solo fui el primero en usarlo en Fanction :P**

 **Bye Bye~**


End file.
